Connectors are commonly used to connect one electronic device to another electronic device or an accessory such as a headset. These connectors exist in all sorts of different configurations and enable passage of data and/or power. Examples of such connectors include USB connectors, Firewire connectors, audio plugs, video plugs, headset plugs, optical plugs, and magnetic connectors.
The connector typically interfaces with one or more conductors in an interfacing region that can be covered with an overmold or a protective jacket. The overmold can reinforce the physical coupling of the conductor(s) and connector, and provide strain relief. The overmold is sized to have dimensions that are greater than the dimensions of the connector because it covers a portion of the connector. This can create a visible and tactile discontinuity (e.g., a step change) between the outer surface of the connector and overmold that can be regarded as a cosmetic blemish. Accordingly, connectors are needed that have more aesthetically pleasing overmolds.